Jack and Jill
by Jade-Kinneas
Summary: Cain is attending a party at the home of the Willsting family. Where he is confronted by their youngest daughter Jill who believes her brother Jack’s ghost is haunting her. Everyone says she's crazy, but is she? Rated PG-13 for good measures. R&R pl


Hello! I decided to give a try at a Count Cain fic. I've been worried of going out of character throughout this whole story. Cain isn't the typical guy to me. Um, well except for the women part. But I sort of stuck with Kaori Yuki's thing on nursery rhymes. I hope this turns out to be like a series. Please let me have it though! The good, the bad, and the honest truth about this story; it will help me figure out what to do to make futures ones better. R&R please.  
  
Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown, and Jill came tumbling after.  
  
Jack and Jill went up the cliff to escape the evil angel. Jack fell down and broke his neck; as Jill was next to die.  
  
Jack and Jill  
  
It was a very cool evening as Cain Hargreaves stood out on the balcony of the Willsting house. His soft green eyes looked over the horizon of the cliff that lay around the house. He turned when he heard the door close behind him. Riff slowly came out to join his master on the balcony.  
  
"Now, now Riff. I'm the one who's supposed to disappear from large gatherings." Cain's voice was light as he continued to look out, tapping his cane lightly against the railing. "Master Cain, Lady Gretchen is looking for you." Cain gave a grim smile going back inside the room. "Of course, who wouldn't be looking for me." Riff gave a slight smile and followed Cain out the door.  
  
When they reached the stairwell, a tall girl with long black hair ran into Cain. She looked up at him with wild blue eyes, "Jill is sorry for bumping into person. Jill was running from Jack." Cain looked down at the girl with a puzzled look. The girl smiled at him oddly as she offered him her hand. "Jill am I, who is person?" Cain smiled slightly as he took her hand to his lips, "Cain." "Jill is glad to meet Cain." "Jill!"  
  
All eyes turned to see a woman at the bottom of the stairwell. She was a short, plump woman with golden, blonde hair piled on top of her head. She was glaring at Jill with her cloudy, gray eyes. Cain smiled and bowed slightly, "Lady Gretchen." The woman turned her attention to Cain and gasped. "Oh Count!" she hurried up the stairs. She grabbed Jill's arm roughly as Jill started to squirm in her grip. "Please forgive anything that she's said to you. Jill is a rather sick girl."  
  
"Jill's not!" Jill wretched herself free of the woman, as she looked frantically from one to the other. "Jill's not crazy! Jack is haunting Jill! Jack angry that Jill let Golden Angel of Death kill Jack, but not Jill's fault." The woman was flustered red with anger, "Jill stop that! It's not funny anymore." She reached out for Jill's arm, but she stepped behind Cain.  
  
"Jack is after Jill! Please protect Jill Cain." Jill looked frantically at Cain grasping at his coat in a begging plea. "Please help Jill Cain!" Cain looked at Jill with leveled eyes, as he studied her desperate face. The woman laughed as if Jill had just told a joke. "Count, you must forgive her. She's been like this ever since her brother Jack committed suicide four days ago." "Jack didn't do it! The Golden Angel of Death did it!" Lady Gretchen gave out a sour scowl. "Mother?"  
  
Jill wrapped her arms around Cain's, shaking in fear. Cain didn't notice for he was too busy looking at the new girl that had appeared. She was taller than Jill with long, blonde hair as her gray eyes looked dull, and glassy. "Gretchen, what is going on up here?" a man with slick back brown hair appeared beside her. His green eyes rested on the blonde momentarily. Cain noticed a golden band on his right hand. The blonde quickly went to the other side of Lady Gretchen. Lady Gretchen rolled her eyes making a gesture to Jill, "She's having her hallucinations again, Charles." Sophie went to Jill as she lightened her grip on Cain's arm.  
  
"Come on Jillie, I'll take you to you're room." Jill shook her head vigorously. "I'll help you." Charles piped coming up to them. "NO!" Sophie yelled jerking Jill and herself away from Charles. She looked to the left and quickly spoke. "It's not that hard really. I can do it on my own thank you uncle Charles." Jill stomped her foot, "No! Jill wants Cain to take Jill back!" Cain frowned as he looked to Jill, finally feeling her tightening grip on his arm. Cain gave a faint smile to Lady Gretchen and Charles, 'This may be interesting.' He thought. Cain turned to Sophie, "I'll help you." He turned to Riff and murmured something to him, before following Sophie down the hall.  
  
Sophie led them down the hall into a further part of the house. Jill walked side by side with Cain still grasping onto his arm. They stopped infront of the room as Sophie opened the door, "Thank you Count, but you don't have to come any further." "Cain does!" Jill yelled tugging on his arm; he allowed himself to be dragged into the room. Sophie took hold of Jill's other arm and led her to a large armchair in the corner of the room. She let go of Cain and sat down looking up at him, "Cain thinks Jill's crazy?" Cain looked at her with a hint of a smile, Sophie stood over her with a frown. "Jillie don't be so rude. You should thank the Count for being so nice and coming with you." Jill put a finger to her lips, "Shh. The walls are listening. They have eyes too."  
  
Jill's voice was low as she started to get up. "Sit Jillie, I'll look for the little demons that are hiding in here." Sophie pushed Jill back down as she began to feel along the walls and by the fireplace. Cain sat down in another large armchair across from Jill. "What do you mean the walls have ears and eyes?" Jill smiled at him pulling her legs up under her. "At night when Jill's here alone, Jill hears walking and painting's eyes move to look at Jill." Cain placed his chin in his hands as he watched Sophie tense up by the fireplace. "Jill did you see Jack?" Jill nodded playing with a strand of hair.  
  
"Jack came out of the wall when Jill was sleeping. Jill woke up to see ax was in Jack's hands. Said Jill had been a bad girl. So Jill runs out of room and down the hall till Jill bumps into Cain." Sophie turned around and leaned against the fireplace. "Count may I ask why this fascinates you so. Painting's eyes don't move, and people don't walk through walls. It's just a story she cooked up for amusement." Cain turned and smiled at her, "Well, I'm easily amused." His attention went back to Jill, as Sophie pouted. "Jill, your mother says your brother committed suicide a days ago, but you say otherwise." Cain spoke as he fingered the length of his cane his eyes focused only on it. When he lifted his eyes he met Jill's intense stare. "Why?"  
  
"Because Jill was there when Golden Angel of Death pushed Jack. Angel saw Jill and Jill......" Jill faltered in her sentence as she closed her eyes. Sophie smiled as she resumed her examination. "And Jill was in bed with her door locked because angel wanted to hurt Jill too. House thinks Jill's crazy because Sophie lies about it!" Sophie stopped and turned to Jill very upset. "That's enough Jill! Stop telling such lies. Jack jumped and you know it! You're just covering up for him as always!" Jill looked at Sophie and dropped her head. She reached over and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper and began to scribble some things down. Cain observed her while she did so. She snapped her head up as she caught him slightly off guard. She smiled at him and spoke, "Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke Jack's crown, and Jill came tumbling after." She said it over and over again.  
  
Sophie sighed and leaned against the fireplace, "Count, I must apologize for her rudeness as well as her oddness. She tends to do this around strangers ever since Jack died. The doctor said that when he jumped, Jill's mind became sick with excuses to make up for what he did. So she just blocks out what really happened and makes up what she wants it to be." Jill stopped shortly and turned to Sophie. She stood up and went to Cain; leaning down she whispered the rhyme into his ear. "JILL!" Sophie cried. Cain looked down at her hand while she slipped the folded piece of paper into his coat pocket. She kissed his cheek before she felt Sophie grab her, "Jill stop that!"  
  
She roughly pushed Jill back down into the chair. Jill looked up at her and only smiled, as if she knew a well-kept secret, "Jack and Sophie ran up the cliff, to do away with Jillie. Jack fell down and broke his neck, as Sophie was next to die." Sophie looked at Jill mortified. Jill suddenly stood up and walked over to the bed. She lay down and looked to Cain. "Sophie, go away, Jill wants Cain alone with Jill. When Cain leaves Jill wants David to come up." Sophie was too mortified to find her voice, but she found it soon enough.  
  
"David's not here Jill, he's missing." Jill looked at her and didn't speak. She made a shooing gesture as she looked at Cain. Sophie left reluctantly. Jill continued to stare at Cain for a little longer until she finally got up and went to him. She sat down in front of him, smiling innocently, "Does Cain still think Jill's not crazy?" Cain said nothing as he placed his cane against the chair and went to the door, "The craziest person is usually the sanest." Jill only smiled when he walked out the door.  
  
On his way back down the stairs Cain bumped into Charles. "Oh Count! It seems that you've actually made it through Jill's stories and ramblings. Pay her no mind. The poor girl's been through a lot lately. So I guess you can say to escape it she lives in fantasies." Charles eyed Cain closely for a reaction, but none was shown as they continued down the stairs. "So I've been told lately." "Every time she talks she says her name and the person's name she's talking about or to. She never uses 'you', 'his', or any other words of that nature. Not since Jack killed himself anyway." Cain nodded as he fell into deep thought. "Oh is that so? Tell me is that an angel engraved on your ring there."  
  
Charles stopped a moment and looked down at his hand. "Why yes, yes it is." Cain nodded a dark smile over his lips, "Maybe Jill is sane." "She keeps rambling weird things about him trying to kill her. Tell me, how is she sane?" Cain looked smile still on his lips, "Maybe he is." Charles stopped Cain as he turned him around to face him. "Don't tell me you actually believe those fairy tales of hers?" He was very angry with Cain, but tried to cover it up with a forced laugh. "Jill is just a crazy girl crying out for attention, that she is clearly getting." Cain sneered, as he looked the older man over, "Well, I guess it takes a crazy person to understand another crazy person."  
  
"She's going to the St. Alstine Hospital tomorrow." Charles could no longer hold his temper in check. The young Count was starting to get to him. "A very convenient place for her to go, especially for the Golden Angel of Death." Cain turned and left Charles alone on the stairs.  
  
Cain looked over the note before he rejoined the party in the main room. 'take me with you......' He stood in the corner quietly sipping on a glass of wine. Thinking about the message Jill had given him. Ten minutes had passed when Sophie joined him. "We meet again Count Hargreaves. Is this spot free?" He nodded taking another sip. Sophie stood beside him, leaving very little space between their bodies. There was a silence between the two that was making Sophie very uncomfortable.  
  
Not being able to stand the silence anymore, she spoke. "I really must apologize for my sister. You see, my brother Jack jumped off the cliff four days ago and she hasn't been the same since." Cain turned to her slowly, "Why would he kill himself?" Sophie shrugged her shoulders looking at her feet. "I don't now. Maybe he was in love and the other person didn't feel the same. Or maybe losing father a month ago just finally got to him. That's what mother and I figure anyway." Sophie stopped giving out a an agitated sigh, "But Jill keeps saying that 'The Golden Angel of Death' pushed him." Sophie laughed sliding a little closer to Cain. "But I think she just feels guilty. Guilty that she couldn't stop him from jumping. Even though she was there." Cain's eyebrow perked up, "She was there then? So she saw the whole thing?" Sophie shook her head looking down at her feet.  
  
"Well, the only proof was her dirty house shoes. That's all really. She's messed up. She keeps ranting and raving about seeing me outside and that Jack and her went out to get me. I was asleep in bed when she said she saw me. The doctor said that she made herself forget what really happened that night. It finally drove her crazy two days ago, and she's been like this ever since. So she took her memories prior to the incident and made up stuff. She talks like a mad woman, saying things like, 'Sophie looks angry with Jill. Jill is Jill, strange person is?' Things like that; she only uses a person's name. Mother is completely upset; she won't allow others to see Jill because of it. It's a complete embarrassment to her." Sophie glanced at Cain from the corner of her eye, sliding closer pressing her shoulder against his arm.  
  
Cain smiled to himself, his eyes on the glass. "It's getting rather warm in here." Cain turned to Sophie with a charming smile, "Would you care to join me outside my lady?" Sophie's eyes brightened up, "I would love to." Placing her arm around Cain's they slipped out through the kitchen. They walked past several trees heading towards the cliff. "Oh what a beautiful night." Sophie said with a smile. Cain looked from the cliff to the house. "So where did Jack fall?" Sophie was thrown from her romantic mood as she frowned up at Cain. "Oh what's so important about Jack? He fell over there." She pointed to the cliffs in that lay behind the houses. She shook her head and moved her finger to the side, "I'm sorry I meant over here. I think all this talk about it is messing with me." She said placing a hand to her temple. Cain nodded turning away from her, "The person Jill called for, was that the man from earlier?" Sophie sighed closing her eyes. "No that was my uncle Charles. David's just a servant."  
  
Sophie quietly excused herself saying she wasn't feeling well. Cain stayed outside a little longer examining the cliffs a little longer. He silently walked back to the house. He entered the garden where he saw Jill sitting on a swing clutching his cane to her body. She had on a green cape with the hood over her head. She was gently swinging back and forth running her fingers over the cane's length. She looked up when he stopped in front of her. "Another pretty girl comes home with me." Jill smiled and stood up offering him the cane.  
  
Cain found Riff as they were soon on their way home. They sat in silence the whole way back to the house. Riff giving Jill strange looks, as she only stared out the window, and Cain's continuing examination of her, his mind pondering over everything that happened so far. They arrived at the house shortly, as Riff helped Jill down. Riff opened the door, and to Cain's relief his sister wasn't able to talk the maid into letting her wait up for him. "Master Cain will you need anything?" Riff asked looking at his young master.  
  
"No, Riff, just don't interrupt us." Riff nodded and went to the kitchen. He led Jill into the study as she took a seat holding her cape closed. Cain deposited his cane on his desk, his back to her "So why did you want to come home with me Jill?" She turned in the chair looking at his back, "Because Jill's in danger at home." Cain removed his coat and placed it over the back of the chair and turned to face her. His face unreadable to her, "And how are you safe with me? You may be in as much danger alone with me, then you are at home." Jill looked unsure of herself for a moment. It seemed that she wasn't quite sure why herself. She looked down to her lap while she balled the material of her cape in her fists.  
  
"Jill has great faith in Cain." Jill looked back up to Cain. The girl's eyes widened, her bottom lip quivering when she finally noticed Cain leaning over her. His eyes gave off a slight shimmer of gold, which startled Jill even more. A wicked smile spread across his lips his face coming closer to hers. "Or maybe you just wanted to sleep with me." He brushed his lips against hers once, twice......Jill leaned away from him as she gasped in horror. "Jill......" Cain placed both hands on either side of Jill as he leaned in and fully kissed her on the lips.  
  
Jill was dazed for a moment, but quickly pushed Cain away as she jumped out of the chair, her cape falling to the ground. "You!" Cain laughed and sat down on the chair, looking very amused at Jill pressed against the fireplace. "It was your idea to come here, not mine." He eyes went down to her body as he noticed how she was dressed. She was wearing a man's white button up shirt and a pair of brown dress slacks. With her raven hair falling every, she looked very pretty, she looked just like...... Cain pushed that train of thought away, FAR, away. "He continued to smile at her, "Interesting taste in clothes, I never met a lady that wore men's clothes so proudly." Jill frowned at him taking a seat on the hearth. "Then you never met a woman who valued her life before. It's rather impossible to run in one of those fancy dresses. Almost killed myself running to you."  
  
Cain looked her over twice sensing her wave of rising courage and strength. "Amazing, you're cured." His tone was flat and emotionless. Jill looked at him with her wild blue eyes. "Not that you actually believed me, anyway." She looked down at her arms, she laughed at how the cuffs fell over her hands. She got up and stood in front of Cain holding out the cuffs. Cain looked from her to the cuffs and then back up to her face as she smiled. "And what am I supposed to be doing?" Cain asked with a somewhat bored look on his face, he shifted his eyes to another part of the room. Jill bit into her lip, trying desperately to stay calm. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you cuff them please?"  
  
She looked hopeful when he looked up at her, "Ladies are supposed to know how to do that aren't they. It's what they do best, right?" Jill felt her hand tingling, as it took her a moment to realize that she had slapped him. Cain was just as surprised placing a hand over his growing red cheek. Jill's lip curled out in a very annoyed frown. At that very moment she could have killed him, but the idea of hanging stopped her. "You......bastard......" she growled out slowly. That was all she could do. She grabbed her cape and stormed out the door, leaving Cain to stare after her. She all but jumped down the stairs when she left the study. She was making a beeline to the door, when Riff stopped her. "Miss Jill?" Jill turned to see the taller man walking up to her. "Is something wrong?" Jill looked at him as if he had a second head.  
  
"Something......wrong? Oh I don't know maybe that my life is in danger, and that your master is a real jerk. And I mean a real jerk. Oh dear, what could ever be wrong?" Riff looked at Jill, as she was growing hysterical. Jill looked at Riff a moment longer, before placing her hands over her eyes. "Sorry about that, I think I'm going to have an emotional breakdown, before I suffer from a nervous break down. But hey, that's okay. Everyone thinks I'm crazy anyway." "Miss Jill, would you like a cup of tea?" Jill looked happily at Riff, "Love to." Jill followed Riff into the kitchen. "Sit here." He motioned to the table while he went and fetched a cup from the cupboard.  
  
"Oh please Mr. Riff, have a cup with me too." Riff smiled at her retrieving another cup, "Please, just call me Riff." Jill smiled and nodded. Riff filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove to warm. Jill looked at her and to Riff who sat down beside her. He looked to Jill noticing her sleeves. "Would you like for me to take care of those?" Jill looked at him curiously before he made a gesture to her sleeves. Jill looked very happy as she gave her arm to him, "Would you, please?" Riff folded her sleeves until she had a neat cuff at each wrist  
  
"You know, your master could learn a lot from you. You're a lot nicer too." The kettle began to whistle; Riff pulled it off and started to make the tea. "Master Cain isn't that bad really. He just seems like it sometimes. He's a really wonderful person if you get to know him well. You just can't take everything he says seriously, he likes to mess with people like that." Jill studied Riff's back as she nodded her head. "I guess, I mean you should know these things." "Do you want sugar in you're tea?" Riff asked over his shoulder. Jill nodded. Riff came back to the table placing down their cups of tea. Jill thanked him as they quietly sat drinking tea and enjoying each other's company.  
  
Jill lightly traced a finger over the rim of her cup thinking of all her problems at home. She hesitantly raised her eyes up to meet Riff's. "Riff." She stopped trying to gather her nerves. "Have you ever felt like something or someone was after you?" Jill closed her eyes as she felt tears forming in them. " And that the reason why is locked up in your head somewhere, but you can't find it because you can't remember it?" She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, as tears escaped still. Riff placed a worried hand on her arm, "Miss Jill......" Jill shook her head sniffing, "No.......no. I won't cry, crying won't help."  
  
Riff placed a gentle hand on her shoulder making her look at him. "Miss Jill, it's okay to just cry. If you cry and get it all out you'll feel much better." Jill looked at him tears falling freely down her cheeks. Laughing, she grabbed onto Riff's jacket. Burying her face deep into his shirt, she cried. "Dear God, what am I going to do? I don't want to be killed! I have to figure out what's going on, before they succeed in killing me!" Riff rested a hand on her back, murmuring comforting things to her. "And your master is no help!"  
  
Her tears began to slow as she looked up to Riff. "Look, it's not like I was searching your master out or anything. I just came here with him because he seemed to be the only one who actually believed me. I don't care what Sophie, mom, or anyone says. Someone is trying to kill me and what they said happened to Jack didn't happen! I don't know how I know this, but I just do!" Jill sat back wiping at her face.  
  
Riff offered her his handkerchief; she gave him her thanks and proceeded to dry her eyes. While she was doing so, Cain entered the room with a green cloth on his shoulder. "Riff would you make me some tea please?" "Yes Master Cain." Riff removed another cup from the cabinet and made another cup of tea. With one last sniff Jill stood up folding the handkerchief, "Riff, I thank you for your listening ear as well as the tea. Goodbye." Jill placed the moist cloth back into his pocket and started to leave. "Oh, Miss Willsting, aren't you forgetting something?" Cain called from the table. Jill ignored him not slowing down. She went to the front door and was about to go out when a sudden flash of lightning and a roar of thunder rang out.  
  
With a scream she jumped back. Heavy rain began to pour down as she started to get second thoughts. "No. I refuse to stay here another moment. I'll just take my cape and......" Jill reached for the hood, but soon realized that she didn't have the cape on. She looked around the hall for it, but came up empty. Then Cain's words dawned on her, 'Oh Miss Willsting, aren't you forgetting something?' That jerk she growled. She walked back to the kitchen fuming from head to toe. She pushed open the door to see Riff placing a cup of tea down. "How nice of you to rejoin us." Jill picked up on the hint of humor that was in his voice.  
  
"Another cup of tea Miss Jill?" Jill didn't acknowledge Riff as she marched up to Cain. "My cape please, if you don't mind." The green material was still resting on his shoulder She stood off to the side with her arms folded very annoyed. Cain just sat there and sipped on his tea. "Are you always bossy when you talk?" Jill's mouth became a tight line of annoyance. "Are you always this much of a jerk?" She snapped back.  
  
Cain didn't respond to the comment, he only continued to sip his tea. Jill started to frown, but soon enough a smile appeared on her face. "Well my dear count......" Her tone was mocking as she picked up her forgotten cup of tea and took a sip. "I think I should leave. After all, our conversation has run cold." With that she poured the remainder of the tea in Cain's lap. Startled Cain jumped up; Jill was already out the door with her cape when he turned to glare at her. Riff wiped at his master's lap vigorously. "Master Cain, I do believe that Miss Jill is, how should I say. At the end of her rope." Cain brushed at his pants silently, "More like she's spoiled, and wants attention."  
  
Riff damped the cloth and continued to wipe. "Maybe......or maybe not." Cain stopped, looking at him with his green eyes, "You want to help her, don't you?" Riff didn't look up while he continued to talk. "I admit that this was uncalled for, but she reminds me of you a little." Cain didn't say anything. He couldn't really, the statement was too true to deny. He could recall a few times that he had done something outrageous to get Riff's help. He could also relate to some of her feelings, but he wasn't about to anytime soon. The idea of where she had gone was pushing its way through.  
  
"And where do you think she went?" He had a good idea where, but he wasn't going to say. Riff smiled placing the cloth in the sink, "If your life was in danger at home Master Cain, you would go home and try to get to the bottom of it. I have great faith that Miss Jill would too." Cain sighed placing a finger to his head; a slight smile spread across his lips as he spoke. "Well then, I guess we better stop that idiot before she gets herself killed."  
  
Jill had run blindly into the night after she poured the tea in Cain's lap. Her cape wrapped around her arms like shawl. She was angry with him, Sophie, the rest of the household, and most of all. Herself. She yelled at herself about how badly she screwed up there. If there was any chance of them helping her, she had blown it on the tea incident. The rain continued to beat down on her making her hair attach itself to her face and neck. Her shirt and cape was clinging to her body and pants as her pale arms could be seen through the shirt. She didn't care though. If she were lucky lightning would strike her dead before she got to her home, or maybe she would catch phenomena and die immediately.  
  
But Jill knew better, she had no luck. She had escaped death before; all her luck was used up then. She'd just have to pray that God would bless her with a miracle, if not......her time was up. The heels of her boots clicked against the street as she ran faster and faster down the street; she knew she was crazy for running all the way home on foot. But she didn't have a penny to her name, and to arrive in a carriage would announce her return. She couldn't afford for that to happen, the element of surprise was the only advantage she had in her corner. The streets were deserted, no people in sight. 'No one in their right mind would be out in this weather.' She though. Of course Jill at this moment was not in her right mind. Jill refused to just lie down and die. If she was going to die, she'd go down fighting till the bitter end.  
  
Twenty minutes later Jill arrived home. Out of breath Jill stared at her house. She slowly slid to the ground, wrapping the cape closely around her body to blend in with the grass. She became very thankful at that moment for the pouring rain. She crouched down and slowly crept towards the house. She came up to the side pressing her body against it; she made her way around to the kitchen. She peered around the corner to see if the kitchen was empty. The lights were on, but no one was there. Worried she crawled underneath the windows towards the garden. She stopped a moment as her foot got tangled in one of the bushes. After a minute she was free and was heading for the garden again. The rain had started to come down harder now as she looked up overhead. She was underneath Sophie's balcony now.  
  
She had to be careful from here. She leaned into the bushes trying to say out of view the best she could. She had to make it to the garden before she could stand. She kept looking up afraid that Sophie would come out at any moment and discover her. 'Just a little further.' She kept telling herself. She was about to enter the garden when she suddenly stopped by one of the flowerbeds, her body shaking. She had just placed her hand down to discover something cold and clammy underneath. She turned to the right, moving her hair from her face. She screamed when she saw what it was. She couldn't help it, the two glassy eyes staring up at her was two frightening. She pressed herself against the wall covering her mouth with her hands. She had to get a grip on her self, even if she was looking at Lady Gretchen's body. She had to get a grip.  
  
Sophie was sitting on her bed when she got a funny feeling in her stomach. She jumped when she heard a blood-curling scream outside her window. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her shaking body. She undid the lock on the balcony doors and slowly opened them. Little raindrops splashed on her face as she looked down at the ground and saw nothing. She turned her head and found nothing. Just as she was about to go in, she caught a pair of eyes looking at her. She could only stare into her mother's glassy blue, as she lay sprawled across the flowerbeds of the garden entrance, in an impossible position. A blue cap clutched in her hand. She hurried back in and closed the door when she a nose from outside her room door. Sophie froze when Charles came in. Her body went numb as a cry got stuck in her throat. He smiled walking slowly to her.  
  
"Well my dear, we're finally alone." He pushed her down on the bed as he started to lift up her gown, and removed his clothes. "No......" She let out a sob as he got on top of her. "Don't worry you'll love it like you always do." "No......!" He smiled yanking her gown over her head, exposing her body underneath. "NOOO!" Sophie yelled. She took both hands and pushed hard against his chest, knocking him to the side. Dazed he fell off the bed as Sophie ran out the door and down to Jill's room. She locked the door and stepped back shivering from the coldness of the room, she grabbed the robe off the bed and placed it on. The room was covered with white sheets, both armchairs pressed up against the wall, the bed pushed over in front of the fireplace. Sophie smiled sadly, thankful for her sister's overactive mind. Hearing footsteps out in the hall she quickly push the armoire against the door and hid under the bed. "Why? Why is he still alive?!"  
  
Jill slipped in through the glass doors when she heard Sophie's doors closed. Silently she made her way up the back stairwell, only to freeze in place when she saw Charles outside her door. She cursed as she slipped back down to the kitchen. She looked around and found no one. Looking around she noticed the meat freezer ajar slightly. She looked around to find more signs that someone had been here recently. A knife was on the counter still wet from cleaning, a set of muddy tracks that didn't belong to her. She held her breath when she heard the kitchen's door open slightly. She grabbed one of the knives and hid behind the nearest cupboard. The person came in and silently closed the door.  
  
They acted as if they were lost and looking for something. They started towards her hiding spot, but stopped short. Jill held her breath and clutched the knife closely to her chest. Preparing to strike at any moment. She started to relax a little when they walked back towards the door. The door opened and closed as she heard footsteps fading away. She held her breath longer and counted to two hundred. Still afraid when she reached the number, she counted again. Gathering what little courage she had left, she made a plan to head for the stairwell as fast as possible. When she finally came out, she had to bite into her lip to keep from screaming. There leaning against the counter was Cain in all his dark beauty dressed in a brown suit. A dark smile on his lips, "Fooled you."  
  
Knocking came from the door as Sophie cowered even further under the bed. "Sophie? Sophie? Sophie, why are you being a bad girl? I won't hurt you, I promise." Sophie bit down on her lip to keep from crying. "Sophie? Sophie, are you in there?" It was silent out in the hall, and then a few seconds later she heard footsteps going away from the door. She raised her head and listened closely. She started to come out when there was a loud banging on the door. "SOPHIE! SOPHIE LET ME IN DAMMIT!" She screamed as she ducked back under the bed. "OPEN THE DOOR!" Sophie covered her head and began to cry.  
  
"I'm gonna die. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me!" Sophie was crying so that she didn't hear the banging stopping, and the trap door at her feet open up. Two hands grabbed her ankles. Her eyes opened wide as she began to scream. She clawed at the floor as she was being dragged down into the dark. The trap door closed, as Sophie's screams stopped.  
  
"Cain!" Jill hissed giving Cain a wild look. "What are you doing here?" Cain looked around making a gesture to the house. "What do you think I'm here for?" Jill's expression went soft as she smiled. "Thanks." She tried to hug Cain, but he quickly grabbed her arm. "Put the knife down." Jill looked at the knife embarrassed. "Sorry about that." She spoke gently and soft, until she growled at him. "You jerk, you scared me half to death!" Her voice was a harsh whisper. Cain looked away as he laughed to himself. She was starting to remind him of someone, someone that was close to him, but at the same time a thousand miles away. The last few things that Jill had said, escaped him completely.  
  
She brought him back to her when she grabbed onto his arm. "Come on, it's too dangerous to stand around like this." She led him to the back stairwell. This time Charles wasn't in the hall. He was nowhere to be seen really. Weary of her surroundings, Jill slipped into the nearest room pulling Cain in behind her. She quickly scanned the room before she lit a candle. "If you don't mind, I want to change." Jill opened the armoire doors and pulled out another set of clothes. She gabbed a pitcher full of water and a basin disappearing behind a changing screen. In the dim light pictures could easily be seen throughout the room. A little girl with long black hair was in every single one of them.  
  
It wasn't too hard for Cain to figure out that this child was adored. "What are you doing?" Jill softly asked. "Preparing to peep over the screen at you." Cain's remark was rewarded with a scowl. "Are these pictures of you?" A soft splash of water came from behind the screen. "Yeah, this is my father's room. He said I was an angel in photographs, so he took a lot of them. He named me Jillian after my mother, because I looked so much like her, even when I was little." Cain laughed turning to the screen. "And here I thought you were named after, the nursery rhyme." Jill couldn't help but laugh herself. "No, whether I look it or not, I have the name of a very lovely English woman."  
  
With another soft splash of water Jill reappeared from behind the screen. She was dressed in another white dress shirt with black pants and a black vest. She had on a floppy brown hat that was twisted to the side with all her hair tucked in save for a few strands here and there. "What do you think?" She asked arms stretched out. Cain looked at her with his arms crossed, and he smiled back at her. "You look......" She started to smile. "Ridiculous." Jill frowned as she stormed towards him. She came face to face with him, on the verge of murder. "You......"  
  
Cain leaned in taking hold of Jill's shoulders, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Jill stepped back speechless Cain smiled pleased with himself. That would keep her quiet for a while. Cain went to the window and pushed aside the curtain. "It seems that the rain's stopped. It's a good thing, now you can clear up some things for me." Jill held a hand over her mouth as she looked at him puzzled. "What?" Cain went passed her and opened the door, "Who knows, you might remember something." This time Cain took hold of her and led her out of the house.  
  
They walked out into the cool night making their way to the cliffs. Jill's vision started to become fuzzy as she collapsed to the ground. "What's wrong......with me?" She grabbed her head and closed her eyes. She looked up when she felt Cain's hand on her back. "What do you remember?" Jill looked at him blankly; she looked around her confused; as if she'd just woken from a dream. "Father, used to love being out here at night. Watching the stars come out and just looking up at the moon. I would sit in his lap and name the things the stars formed. Jack would sit on his right, while Sophie and mother would......stay in the house. Mom said that it was dumb to stay out and just look up at silly lights. So that's why she didn't know about......the......" Jill closed her eyes trying to remember. "The ledge! That's why they didn't know about the ledge."  
  
Jill got up and went up to the cliff edge being very careful. Cain came up beside her. "I know that Jack didn't died, because I was there! I saw him go over the edge right here. I know he didn't die because, Jack knew about the ledge. If you were to fall from here you would land on a ledge. That's why Sophie said that he fell off the side cliff. So they wouldn't look over here, because if they did......"Jill was about to continued when the sound of a gun being cocked interrupted her. "They would know about the ledge." They both turned around to be greeted by the sight of Sophie in Jill's robe, and a boy that Cain assumed to be Jack. Jill gasped when she noticed the gun in his hand. Jill clutched onto Cain's arm when she saw Sophie pull out an ax.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jill demanded. Jack gave her a cold smile that was full of malice and bitterness. "Why Jill you know what we're doing. We're putting an end to the song. You know where Jill came tumbling after Jack." Jill looked at him fear rising up into her throat. "W......why??" Sophie laughed and smiled at Jill, "You have to go Jillie, father always loved you better than us. He didn't love us; he was always talking about his precise little Jill. How she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Jill stole father from us!" Sophie yelled. Jill gave her an indignant look, "What's the matter with you? Father loved us all. Sophie......" Jill started to take a step foreword, but she stopped when Jack pointed the gun at her. "You liar! You stole father's love away from me! Father didn't love me! If he did, he wouldn't have let uncle Charles do all those bad things to me.  
  
Since father wasn't going to love me, I decide I wouldn't love him. So I made him pay! Jack agreed with me, and that's why he helped me!" Jill went pale. "What do you mean you made him pay?" Jill had a feeling she was afraid to ask, but she had to know. Sophie laughed and rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb, you're no good at it. Father was evil so I killed him! Jill looked at her and dropped her head. "No......."Jill repeated the word over and over as Sophie continued to talk with a sadistic smile.  
  
"Yes Jillie, I killed father and I enjoyed doing it. It was easy since he was sick so often. I did a little research and I found this little poison." Jill looked up still in denial as her eyes started to water. Jill was on the verge of hysteric until Cain's voice interrupted. "Ah. What a beautiful poison that one is. It slowly suffocates the heart until you die from a heart attack. It takes at least two days for it to happen, though. But hey! The waits worth it." Jill turned to Cain. "What the hell's the matter with you! This is no time to be in awe over your little poisons!" Cain ignored her as he studied Jack carefully.  
  
"Oh how wonderful, we get to meet the poison Count. I feel so honored." Jack's voice was covered with sarcasm. Cain simply smiled as he looked over to Sophie. "So let me guess. You kill Jill and myself, and then you'll both gain Jill's inheritance. You leave and never return and you'll get away with murder." Sophie and Jack look at each other, startled by Cain's conclusion. Jack took the gun off Jill and pointed it at Cain. "And what would you know Count, what makes you so sure all of a sudden?" Cain looked uninterested in them as he began to speak, "Isn't it obvious. You're right; Jill was his favorite that's why he left her everything. According to the will that Jill read to me earlier." Jill looked at Cain confusion written all over her face. She studied Cain closely as she tried to read him.  
  
Building up her courage, Jill followed his lead. "Cain would you shut up! They didn't know about the will before hand, now they'll want to kill us even more. Not that I recall why they wanted to kill me in the first place." Jack laughed cruelly, "You idiot! You still haven't remembered the accident. When Sophie pushed David over." Jill gave out a weird look as he continued. "David brought Sophie out here and he attacked her. You and I came down to help her, David and I were struggling and he went over. Uncle Charles saw this and he used it against me so he could do what he pleased with Sophie." "The body!" Jill gasped.  
  
"So I got into a fight with him and fell over the cliff onto the ledge. I knew he wouldn't talk since he was afraid for his own reputation. So that night I came to Sophie and we came up with our little plan. We knew you couldn't handle the pressure. That's why you forgot what happened that night. You made up that little crazy act since you couldn't remember, but eventually you'd remember and you'd tell. So we made plans to take care of you and uncle Charles. Since we figured mom would get suspicious, Sophie drugged her and what can I say. Mom got a little too close to the balcony rail for her own health."  
  
"My Sophie, it seems that Jack knows everything. I wonder if he knew about the inheritance and he just forgot to mention it to you. Or maybe he plans to kill you too. I mean there is a lot at stake here. And you do hate me, but what about Jack? You sure you can trust him. I mean think of it, could we ever trust Jack?" Sophie glared at the smiling Jill. "Shut up! Like I could trust anything you'd say." Sophie growled. Jill laughed, her laughter dark and evil. "Oh yes, trust everything Jack says; the man who betrayed your love for a servant girl. Yes, Sophie, trust him. Trust Jack." Sophie's eyes turned soft as she turned to Jack. "That's right we've never been able to trust you, you always had something up your sleeve that always benefited you." Jack eyed the ax in Sophie's hand dangerously.  
  
"Don't listen to her Sophie, she's messing with you." "Why would I lie to you Sophie? You know I'm telling the truth. I mean remember how he told you he loved you and then the next day we caught him with Elise." Jill was praying that this worked. They would die if it didn't. "She's right your going to kill me too. I couldn't trust uncle Charles and I can't trust you!" "Sophie, no!" Sophie ran at Jack with the ax over her head. She swung it down and buried the blade deep into his shoulder. The gun went off as Sophie gasped in horror. Jack had shot her in the stomach. Jack stumbled near the edge as he fought to stay on his feet. But Sophie's shocked body bumped into him, sending them over the cliff edge. This time there was no ledge to land on. Jack's scream echoed all the way down until it faded away into nothing. Jill looked at the area that her brother and sister use to occupy. With a forced laugh she turned to Cain he looked at her emotionless. "That was always Sophie's weakness. Insecurity."  
  
Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pale of water; Jack fell down and broke his crown as Jill came tumbling after.  
  
Jack and Sophie went up the cliff to get away with murder; Jack felled down and broke his neck as Sophie joined him soon.  
  
Not wishing to be in her house another moment. Jill returned with Cain and spent the night. "I don't believe this. Jack and Sophie wanted to kill me. Not that it's a shocker or anything." Jill was sitting comfortably across from Cain in the den. They were both drinking tea while Riff was dusting. "Why is that Miss Jill?" Jill laughed placing her tea down. "Because were not really related. My mom died giving birth to me, and father married a widow who had two children of her own already. So they were my stepsiblings. It was clear when we were younger that they didn't like me, but they covered it up." Jill ran a hand through her hair. "Sophie was in love with Jack ever since I can remember. I remember now that after she caught Jack with Elise, she used David to make Jack jealous. But I still don't get the golden angel I saw."  
  
Cain closed his eyes, taking a sip of tea. "Simple, you were looking at your uncle's ring. There's a golden angel on it." The phone started to ring as Riff went to answer it. "The events are just too confusing, so I'll leave it as they are. As I owe you my deepest gratitude Cain." Jill went to Cain placing a kiss on his cheek. "Miss Jill." Riff called. "Yes?" "It's for you. A mister Arbunckle."  
  
Jill frowned as she went to the phone. "Thank you Riff." She whispered. "Hello?" she spoke nervously. Jill looked at the floor as the person talked, not speaking for a few moments. When she spoke it was in shock, "What?" She was quiet for a moment before she burst out, "What do you mean I need someone?" Jill's shock was slowly turning into annoyance. "And who do you suppose I get?" Cain and Riff both turned to her, curiosity getting the best of them. "Oh and I bet you would recommend yourself. Thank you, James. But no thank you. I have someone else in mind......"the other person interrupted her before she could finish. "Of course they're of the legal age. Don't get too happy cousin; Jillian Willsting is way ahead of you. Yes, I am sure of myself." Cain looked to Riff with an awkward glance, "Why do I have bad feeling about this." Jill continued the conversation as she put her hand on her hip.  
  
"Who's guidance will I be under? Why does it matter to you? It's not like he'll listen to anything you say, thank God." Jill was getting very agitated now. "Count Hargreaves." Jill said matter of fact. She pulled the phone away from her ear looking at it, "And what's so funny?" Cain looked to Riff, "I have a bad feeling about this." "Well, Cain is tall, brown hair, green eyes with a tint of gold to them. What do you mean what else? I refuse to say that." Jill slapped a hand to her forehead as she held her head back, "Ok! He's......he's......I'm stuttering because he's in the room you moron!" Jill growled at the phone. "Handsome. There, happy?" Cain looked alarmed as Riff laughed quietly to himself.  
  
"What? Fine." Jill grumbled. She gave the phone one last deadly look, before turning to Cain. She smiled at him sweetly. "Cain could you come here please?" Cain rolled his eyes and looked to Riff, "I really, really have a bad feeling about this." Cain went to Jill as she placed the phone to his ear. She leaned in to listen to the conversation. "Yes I am Cain Hargreavess. No, I am not kidding." Jill heard a little laughter but it stopped shortly. "Yes, I am serious. How serious? Dead, serious." Jill smiled to her self as she continued to listen. "What do you mean good luck with Jillian?" Jill looked at Cain as she began to pout at him. He pushed her aside as he took hold of the phone. "What do you mean she just became the Hargreaves's responsibility? Hello? Hello?" Jill quickly hugged Cain. "I love you Cain, do you love me?"  
  
Cain put the phone down and glared at Jill. "No Jill you are not staying with us." Jill gave out a cry of sadness. "Oh please Cain?" Cain looked down at her with a startled look, "You always have some evil comment to make." "I can become a mute." Jill answered grasping tightly onto his shirt. Cain pulled at her hands as he continued, "The tea incident." Jill fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around his leg. "I can clean the clothes, just please take me in. Please. If you don't James will and he'll send me off to some evil school, and make me marry some crazy man, and do worst things probably." Jill was in tears as she sobbed into Cain's leg. Cain looked down at her with a sigh, "If you don't stop crying I'll personally send you to him." Jill looked up at him afraid to hope that he was saying what she thought.  
  
He nodded to her as she happily jumped up and hugged him. "Oh thank you Cain! Thank you. I love you so much!" Jill happily hugged him as she covered Cain's face with kisses. Cain struggled to pull her arms off of him as Riff left the room. "Well at least I got one good thing coming to me. Uncle Neil is going to kill me if not Merryweather." Jill pulled back and frowned at Cain. "Oooo! Cain! I don't love you!" Jill frowned and left the room. Cain smiled after her sitting back down.  
  
"This is going to be fun. I'll give her one week before she's ready to leave me." Cain laughed to himself. Little did he realize that he had just gained another member of his family, for Jill wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. 


End file.
